Franco Frattini
Già ministro dal 1994 al 1996 nei governi Berlusconi I e Dini, è stato Ministro degli Affari Esteri nel governo Berlusconi II dal 2002 al 2004, Commissario europeo per la Giustizia, la Libertà e la Sicurezza dal 2004 al 2008, nuovamente Ministro degli Affari Esteri nel governo Berlusconi IV, dal 2008 al 2011. Studi e carriera giuridica Frattini ha frequentato il liceo classico Giulio Cesare a Roma e si è laureato in giurisprudenza nel 1979.Scheda sul sito del Ministero degli Esteri Dal 1984 è stato avvocato dello Stato, quindi magistrato del TAR Piemonte. Nel 1986 è stato nominato Consigliere di Stato e consigliere giuridico del Ministro del Tesoro. Carriera politica Secondo Riccardo Barenghi, già direttore del Manifesto, Frattini avrebbe iniziato la sua attività politica, fra gli anni '70 e '80, collaborando con il gruppo comunista extraparlamentare che faceva capo al giornale . Tale ricostruzione, tuttavia, è stata successivamente smentita dallo stesso quotidiano . Nel Partito Socialista Frattini è stato segretario della FGSI e membro del Partito Socialista Italiano . Nel 1990 e 1991 ha lavorato come consigliere giuridico del vicepresidente del consiglio Claudio Martelli (PSI) nel governo Andreotti VI. Ministro degli Affari regionali (1994-96) Segretario generale della presidenza del Consiglio dei ministri durante il governo Berlusconi I. È stato ministro degli Affari regionali del successivo governo Dini. Deputato di Forza Italia (1996-2001) Nel 1996 si candida alle elezioni politiche con il Polo per le Libertà, nella lista di Forza Italia. Viene eletto al collegio di Bolzano-Laives. Dal 1996 al 2001 è presidente del comitato parlamentare di vigilanza sui servizi segreti (COPACO) eletto con voto unanime di maggioranza e opposizione . Dal novembre 1997 all'agosto 2000 è stato Consigliere comunale a Roma. Deputato e Ministro degli Esteri (2001-2004) Nel 2001 si era candidato alla Camera nel collegio di Bolzano: sostenuto dalla Casa delle Libertà, ottenne il 42,0% dei voti e venne sconfitto dal rappresentante dell'Ulivo Gianclaudio Bressa. Venne ripescato nel collegio proporzionale del Veneto 2, restando deputato dal maggio 2001 al novembre 2004 Dal 2001 prende parte al governo Berlusconi II in qualità di Ministro della Funzione pubblica. Dal 14 novembre 2002 al 18 novembre 2004 è stato Ministro degli Affari esteri: la nomina di Frattini segue l'interim di dieci mesi di Berlusconi stesso, a seguito delle dimissioni di Renato Ruggiero in contrasto con la linea internazionale del governo. Il 13 luglio 2004 il Parlamento Italiano vara la Legge n. 215/2004, recante "Norme in materia di risoluzione dei conflitti di interessi" (legge Frattini). Tale legge riceveva in seguito le dure critiche della Commissione di Venezia del Consiglio d'Europa sulla sua compatibilità con gli standard internazionali in materia di libertà di espressione e pluralismo dei mezzi di comunicazioneCommissione di Venezia, [http://www.venice.coe.int/docs/2005/CDL(2005)051-ita.asp Considerazioni della Dott.ssa Sabrina Bono (Presidenza del Consiglio dei Ministri) sulla compatibilità della legge “Frattini” con gli standard del Consiglio d'Europa in materia di libertà di espressione e pluralismo dei media], 13 giugno 2005,. Commissario Europeo (2004-2008) Con la crisi di maggioranza del 2004 e il varo dell'esecutivo Berlusconi III, Frattini perde il posto di ministro degli Esteri a favore di Gianfranco Fini. Nel novembre 2004, subentra a Rocco Buttiglione come Commissario europeo per la Giustizia, la Libertà e la Sicurezza della Commissione Barroso I. La candidatura di Buttiglione era stata bocciata dal Parlamento Europeo. La nomina di Frattini sollevò le perplessità dalla liberaldemocratica britannica Sarah Ludford, dovute ad accuse di appartenenza alla massoneria, sollevate da Buttiglione stesso verso Frattini e da questi smentite.[http://www.rainews24.rai.it/notizia.asp?newsid=50299 Frattini: Mai stato Massone -Rainews24 14 novembre 2004] Frattini acquisisce inoltre uno dei cinque posti da vicepresidente della Commissione europea. Nella dichiarazione dei redditi 2007 il suo imponibile italiano è risultato zero giacché il suo reddito di Commissario europeo era tassato a Bruxelles.http://www.ansa.it/opencms/export/site/visualizza_fdg.html_928579887.html. Controversia sugli effetti della facilitazione dei visti con la Russia Come commissario europeo si è fatto promotore d'un accordo intitolato “di facilitazione dei visti tra Comunità Europea e Federazione Russa” (2007/340/CE: Decisione del Consiglio, del 19 aprile 2007), che ha tuttavia provocato l'espulsione di innumerevoli cittadini europei domiciliati da lungo tempo in Russia[http://www.vistirussia.com/?p=14&a=48&t=Lafarsadellafacilitazionedeivisti La farsa della “facilitazione dei visti”] sulla base di visti annuali, che per via dell'introduzione da parte dell'accordo d'un limite di permanenza sul territorio di massimo 90 giorni su 180 si videro costretti ad abbandonare il Paese, non potendo più risiedere in loco sulla base di visti annuali illimitati come invece avveniva in passato. L'articolo 5 della legge della Federazione Russa 25/7/2002 n.115, prevede infatti il limite di 90 giorni di permanenza solo a chi non è soggetto al regime di visti, ma l'accordo stilato da Frattini estende tale limite a tutti i cittadini dell'Unione''Lo scandalo degli italiani espulsi dalla Russia senza giusta causa. Dichiarazioni e prese di posizione Intervistato da Reuters nel 2007, ha dichiarato la sua intenzione di indagare possibilità tecniche per mettere in atto il monitoraggio su internet di "parole pericolose" come "bombe", "uccidere", "genocidio" e "terrorismo". Il progetto non si è concretizzato[http://www.reuters.com/article/internetNews/idUSL1055133420070910 ''Web search for bomb recipes should be blocked: EU – Reuters, 2007-09-10][http://punto-informatico.it/p.aspx?i=2061687 Frattini, censurare le parole pericolose – Punto Informatico, 2007-09-10]. La sua proposta di istituire un sistema di registrazione centralizzato di elementi sospetti nel traffico telefonico, per le indagini sul terrorismo internazionale, è stata approvata dalla Commissione Europea, dal Parlamento e dal consiglio europeo, ed è quindi entrata in vigore come direttiva europea . Nel 2007 Frattini è stato censurato dal Parlamento Europeo per le sue esternazioni contro la libertà di movimento delle persone nella UE. Nell'intervista rilasciata e pubblicata il 2 novembre 2007 Frattini sottolineava che per rispondere al problema sicurezza La mozione di censura, presentata dalla sinistra europea, è stata votata a larga maggioranza: 306 sì, 86 no e 37 astenuti. Il paragrafo riguardante le dichiarazioni di Frattini è stato approvato con 290 sì, 220 no e 21 astenuti.Ue approva la risoluzione contro Frattini, Corriere della Sera, 15 novembre 2007. Dimissioni e altri incarichi Nel 2008 Frattini si è dimesso dall'incarico di commissario europeo per prender parte al governo Berlusconi IV come ministro degli Esteri. Il ruolo di commissario europeo per l'Italia è stato quindi assegnato ad Antonio Tajani, con delega ai Trasporti anziché alla giustiziaFrattini resigns as Tajani steps inFrattini leaves Brussels for Rome. Durante il suo termine come commissario europeo, è stato anche delegato dal Presidente del Consiglio al coordinamento degli interventi del governo per lo svolgimento delle Olimpiadi Invernali di Torino 2006 Ministro degli Esteri (2008-2011) Alle elezioni del 2008 Frattini è stato candidato del Popolo delle Libertà nel collegio del Friuli-Venezia Giulia ed eletto alla Camera dei Deputati. Dal 2008 al 2011 Frattini è tornato Ministro degli Affari esteri del governo Berlusconi IV, come già tra 2002 e 2004. Nell'ottobre 2009 gli è stato conferito presso la Camera dei Deputati il Premio America della Fondazione Italia USA. Ruolo nelle relazioni italo-libiche e controversia sui respingimenti in alto mare Durante la prima estate del suo ministero è stato firmato il Trattato di amicizia tra Italia e Libia; con tale trattato, la Libia di Gheddafi acconsente a riprendere i barconi di migranti sub-sahariani partiti dalle coste libiche verso l'Italia. La cooperazione tra le due guardie costiere si avvia nel maggio 2009, con le proteste dei gruppi internazionali per la protezione dei diritti dell'uomo, che criticano la consegna dei migranti - inclusi potenziali richiedenti asilo - alla Libia, che non ha ratificato la convenzione ONU sui rifugiati; la politica è in seguito sospesa ma non ripudiata officialmente. Frattini ha sostenuto apertamente la politica dei respingimenti, contraria al principio di diritto internazionale umanitario del non refoulement,Laura Boldrini su Repubblica.it qualificandola come "doverosa applicazione delle regole europee",Gazzetta del Mezzogiorno, 10 maggio 2009 e criticando come "indegno" il rapporto 2010 di Amnesty International che evidenziava la criticità di tale politica alla luce del diritto internazionale ed europeo.La Repubblica Nel settembre 2010, in occasione della seconda visita di Gheddafi a Roma, Frattini dichiarava "Abbiamo bloccato la tratta dei clandestini", nonostante le cifre mostrassero la continuità dei flussi migratori, e nonostante si trattasse per la maggior parte di persone aventi diritto a forme di protezione internazionale.L'Unità Nel febbraio 2011, nel quadro mutato dalle rivolte della primavera araba, Frattini sosteneva di voler "mobilitare i Paesi del Mediterraneo" e dell'Ue, attraverso l'agenzia Frontex, per pattugliamenti e respingimenti.Notizie.it Ancora nell'agosto 2011, un barcone con oltre 100 migranti, intercettato in mare, viene trasferito alle autorità tunisine, tra le critiche di NGO e UNHCR. La Corte Europea dei Diritti dell'Uomo, nel caso Hirsi v. Italia giudicato il 23 febbraio 2012, ha condannato l'Italia per mancato rispetto della Convenzione, in particolare per quanto riguarda l'articolo 3 (divieto di tortura e trattamenti inumani e degradanti) e l'articolo 4 del protocollo IV (divieto di espulsioni collettive); nel caso in specie, 200 migranti somali ed eritrei erano stati respinti in Libia, senza aver possibilità di porre domanda di asilo politico.Fondazione Soros Ruolo durante le crisi internazionali Durante l'invasione russa della Georgia nell'estate 2008, Frattini è in vacanza alle Maldive. La rappresentanza dell'Italia durante le riunioni d'urgenza dei ministri degli esteri dell'Unione Europea viene assicurata dal sottosegretario Vincenzo ScottiCorriere della Sera, 13 agosto 2008. L'ambasciatore statunitense in Italia, Ronald Spogli, informava Washington, in un cablogramma riservato divulgato da Wikileaks, di come Berlusconi “rifiuta costantemente i consigli strategici del suo ministro degli esteri, demoralizzato, privo di risorse e sempre più irrilevante”. La debolezza di Frattini veniva rilevata dagli Stati Uniti particolarmente riguardo alle relazioni italo-russe.Wikileaks, cablogramma di Ronald Spogli del 19 novembre 2008. A fine dicembre 2008, durante l'attacco di Israele a Gaza (Operazione Piombo fuso), Frattini è di nuovo in vacanza. L'intervista di Frattini al TG1 in tuta da sci solleva polemiche per l'abbigliamento inappropriato e irrispettosoCorriere della Sera, Lina Sotis, 31 dicembre 2008. Frattini risponde via FacebookCorriere della Sera, 1º gennaio 2009. Dichiarazioni e prese di posizione Nel marzo 2009 Frattini ha condannato la Conferenza mondiale contro il razzismo del 2009 dell'ONU, definendo non accettabile il documento proposto, contenente le posizioni anti-israeliane emerse nella conferenza del 2001, che qualificavano il Sionismo come una forma di razzismo . Si è in seguito espresso contro il multiculturalismoCorriere della Sera, 12 maggio 2009, intervista di Maurizio Caprara, ma a favore del diritto di voto amministrativo per gli immigrati regolariCorriere della Sera, 3 settembre 2009, e ha richiesto una politica europea di accoglienza degli immigrati clandestiniFrattini: «Immigrati, problema europeo», Corriere della Sera, 23 agosto 2009. Nel novembre 2009 ha definito «suggestiva» la proposta di Roberto Castelli per un emendamento costituzionale che inserisse una croce all'interno della bandiera italiana: «Noi per ora vogliamo difendere il diritto a tenere il crocifisso nelle nostre classi, poi vediamo se si può fare di più». «Ci sono nove Paesi europei che hanno il crocifisso nella loro bandiera, è una proposta assolutamente normale»Croce sulla bandiera, no di La Russa, La Stampa, 30 novembre 2009. Il 22 ottobre 2010 dichiara all'Osservatore Romano che l'Ebraismo, il Cristianesimo e l'Islam dovrebbero allearsi per contrastare l'ateismo, da lui definito, nella stessa intervista, un "fenomeno perverso" al pari dell'estremismoFrattini: «La libertà di promuovere la pace» (L’Osservatore Romano) (in translation). Tali dichiarazioni hanno causato le critiche da parte di numerosi commentatori e soprattutto dell'UAAR, che ne ha chiesto le dimissionicomunicato stampa UAAR su Frattini. Nel novembre 2010 ha definito le rivelazioni di Wikileaks come "l'11 settembre della diplomazia mondiale"Corriere della Sera, 28 novembre 2010 e ha affermato che Julian Assange "vuole distruggere il mondo"AGI, 29 novembre 2010. Valutazioni accademiche della politica estera italiana sotto il governo Berlusconi IV La reazione della diplomazia italiana, guidata da Frattini, alle rivolte della primavera araba e alla guerra civile libica è stata definita come "reattiva" e "velleitaria" dal rapporto ISPI-IAI 2012 curato da Alessandro Colombo e Ettore Greco.Alessandro Colombo e Ettore Greco, "L'Italia e la trasformazione della politica internazionale", rapporto introduttivo dell'edizione 2012 dell'annuario La politica estera dell'Italia, ISPI-IAI, 2012. Così come gli altri paesi occidentali, l'Italia è stata colta totalmente alla sprovvista dalle rivolte arabe, e dopo un primo momento di smarrimento ha cercato di inquadrare il fenomeno nel discorso rassicurante della democratizzazione, rinfrancata dall'assenza di simboli islamisti o di slogan anti-occidentali. E se le esitazioni iniziali e il brusco voltafaccia al regime di Gheddafi possono costituire un elemento in comune con l'operato di altri paesi, tuttavia l'Italia è l'unico attore internazionale che ha cercato a lungo di "aggrapparsi ad un proprio ruolo immaginario di mediatore", di cui tuttavia mancava tanto del potere quanto dell'autorità necessaria. Con l'evolversi del conflitto, Frattini e la diplomazia italiana hanno fatto ricorso alla "solita opzione di accodarsi agli alleati più forti", facilitati in ciò dalla "diluizione dell'unilateralismo franco-britannico nel quadro multilaterale della Nato" e dalla garanzia della partecipazione americana. Per quanto riguarda la politica europea, secondo Colombo e Greco, la capacità di reazione del governo Berlusconi IV si è dimostrata "del tutto insufficiente", in assenza di una strategia coerente di lungo termine e vulnerabile alle divisioni interne della maggioranza e ad una "persistente sottovalutazione dei rischi". Secondo Colombo e Greco, l'atteggiamento del governo Berlusconi IV sull'UE è stato "particolarmente erratico", additando di volta in volta l'Unione come vincolo esterno inderogabile, causa dei mali nazionali, o unica fonte di salvezza. Tale volubilità ha condotto a proiettare in Europa un'immagine di un'Italia inaffidabile. Frattini e la diplomazia italiana hanno, inoltre, perso l'iniziativa nel proporsi in Europa come motore o co-protagonista di coalizioni pro-integrazione, occupandosi di Europa solo in maniera "occasionale e distratta", e facendo sì che anche importanti relazioni bilaterali (con la Russia e la Turchia, ad esempio) prescindessero dal contesto internazionale ed europeo, secondo una politica di "piccolo cabotaggio". Tutto ciò, accoppiato con l'inclinazione del duo Merkel-Sarkozy a lasciar fuori altri attori, ha condotto all'esclusione dell'Italia dalle principali iniziative di politica europea. Tale deficit di attenzione all'Unione Europea, scaturito in un isolamento crescente, ha avuto risvolti anche in altri settori della politica estera: le difficoltà nei rapporti con gli Stati Uniti, ad esempio, sono ricondotte alla diffusa percezione oltreoceano di una crescente marginalizzazione dell'Italia nel contesto europeo. Incarichi successivi Dal 2011 è presidente della Fondazione Alcide De Gasperi. Dal 2012 è presidente della Società Italiana per l'Organizzazione Internazionale (SIOI), ente morale a carattere internazionalistico, operante sotto la vigilanza del Ministero degli Affari Esteri. Frattini è il primo politico a ricoprire un incarico finora riservato a diplomatici ed accademici di altissimo livello. Onorificenze Note Voci correlate * Legge Frattini Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Scheda sul sito del Governo Italiano * Scheda sul sito del Ministero degli Esteri * Franco Frattini - Lettera di dimissioni dalla Commissione Europea * ProFile: Franco Frattini, BBC News, 4 novembre 2004 * * Registrazioni audiovideo integrali di Franco Frattini sul sito di Radio Radicale * Blog di Franco Frattini http://www.francofrattinidiarioitaliano.blogspot.com Categoria:Ministri degli Esteri della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Commissari europei per la Giustizia, i Diritti fondamentali e la Cittadinanza Categoria:Commissione Barroso I Categoria:Politici del Partito Socialista Italiano Categoria:Politici di Forza Italia Categoria:Politici del Popolo della Libertà Categoria:Deputati della XIII Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Deputati della XIV Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Deputati della XVI Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana